A sliding board is here to be understood as a snow sliding board which can be designed in the form of conventional skis, monoskis or of a snowboard.
The typical structure of a traditional sliding board results, for example, from DE 21 2006 000 050 U1. In addition to the material parameters and the thickness development, in particular the design of the running surface in a plan view and in a side view is relevant to the handling of the sliding board. In their current constructional shape, sliding boards usually have a waist which results in the effectively traveled radius in combination with the deflection of the ski which occurs. The skis have a concave turned-up front in the side view which form the tips in the front region. It is adjoined by a convex middle region and this in turn by a concave turned-up end. The middle region or the center part has an upwardly inclined convex curvature which mergers toward the ends into the concave negative curvature so that two turning points are formed here. The non-loaded ski, which lies flat on the ground, is thus bounded in its contact surface, that is the contact region, by a rear and front contact line on the lower side of the ski toward the snow. The preload is defined as the curve development between the contact lines with the ski lying flat on a planar base.
During carving, when the sliding board is guided through the curve set onto its edge, it deforms elastically in the middle region as a consequence of the loads which occur so that the originally concave curvature temporarily becomes a convex curvature. As a superimposition of the deformation condition adopted as a consequence of the load, of the lateral waist and the edge tilt angle (that is the angle between the sliding surface and the subsurface for the case that the sliding board is set onto its edge), the side edge lying on the subsurface describes a substantially circular arc which in the ideal case corresponds to the turn to be made.
The sliding board influences the control behavior and the handling of the sliding board substantially, independently of the waist and of the mechanical properties of the ski contact region both in its length and in its preload height.
The aforesaid curvature development is also already described in DE 299 20 650 U1. Specifically the tip and tail regions of the sliding board are furthermore defined.
A sliding board is known from DE 20 2007 018 908 U1 whose front contact region is described having a tip length of more than 0.5 m.
Finally, the interaction between the waist and the preload development results from EP 2 082 787 A.
Skis are also already known from the beginnings of skiing which do not yet have the aforesaid shape. The wooden boards manufactured under the name “Fasstauben” in German (“barrel staves”) are, however, not comparable in the waist and in the structure with modern skis.
It is the object of the present disclosure to improve the control and the handling of a sliding board, in particular of a ski, by optimization of the contact curve so that a lower turn triggering moment is required to trigger a turn and so that an improved sliding and floating of the ski on snow is made possible.
In accordance with the present disclosure, the aforesaid object is achieved by a contact surface of a sliding board which comprises a front part, a middle part and a rear part. The contact surface has a curvature development in the non-loaded state which, starting from a central contact line in the middle part which has a horizontal tangent, has a positive curvature without turning points in each case toward the front part and rear part. An accurate positive curvature line of the lower contact surface of the sliding board is therefore hereby achieved. The contact lines known from the prior art are thereby displaced to form a single central contact line in the binding mounting region. The development can be described by a so-called constant spline curve of different curves without a turning point having a horizontal tangent in the region of the central contact line.
The specific curve development of the sliding board in use results from the stiffness behavior, the waist and other construction details of the ski.
An easier turnability of the sliding board can be achieved by this construction, particularly with difficult piste conditions. A higher guidance stability results with a more solid central construction even if the sliding board is only slightly set on edge.
It is particularly advantageous that the sliding board does not have to be deflected to achieve the lateral contact of the edges in the state set on edge. A smaller application of force hereby results during skiing or snowboarding. Due to the smaller application of force, a neutral position is possible which in turn results in increased safety during skiing or snowboarding. A better sliding and floating of the sliding board is possible by an overall smaller snow resistance.
Preferred embodiments of the present disclosure result from the subordinate claims dependent on the main claim.
The sliding bed is accordingly advantageously laterally waisted. The narrowest point of the sliding board amounts to at least 0.07 m at the middle part. The lateral curve of the waist is preferably composed of different radii. These radii advantageously amount to between 10 and 30 m.
It is particularly advantageous to form the upper side of the sliding board disposed opposite the contact surface as flat in the middle part and in each case to curve it at least toward the ends in the front part and rear part. An additional reinforcement which is designed as comparatively thicker hereby results in the binding mounting region. A harmonious edge pressure is in particular achieved in the binding mounting region.
Instead of a flat surface, the sliding board can, however, also have a concave or convex surface, whereby the stiffness behavior can be set directly.
Finally, the central contact line is arranged in a region which extends 0.3 m before and after the binding mounting point on the surface.
Further features, details and advantages of the present disclosure result from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the present disclosure.